


Fields of Gold

by happyeverafter72



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near to the Kirk family home is a Barley field. It plays host to some important moments in Jim's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1\. You’ll remember me  
When the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley

Jim and Sam ran, laughing, through the field. Jim loved the feel of the barley brushing against his skin, both cool and tickly. He stuck his arms out and let his hands sweep through the ears.

“Jimmy!” Sam called from ahead. “I bet you can’t catch me!”

“Bet I can!” Jim shouted back.

He ran full pelt to catch up with his brother. He tackled Sam to the ground and they rolled over and over, tickling each other mercilessly. Once they had recovered from their   
laughter, Sam helped Jim up and they ran off again.

So their summer days went: laughing and running and hiding. Jim was sure there must be some sort of magic in those golden fields.

 

2\. I’ve never made promises like these  
There have been some that I’ve broken

“Get back here, you stupid kid!” Frank shouted from the steps of the house.

Jim was already halfway down the road and still running. “No!” he yelled back.

He didn’t slow down until he reached the sanctuary of the barley fields. He reached out his arms and splayed his fingers in the way he used to, still enjoying the feeling. But the golden sheen had worn off, the happiness tainted.

Sitting on the ground, he sighed and put his head in his hands. “I miss you, Sam,” he confessed to the empty air.

It had been 3 months since his brother had left and the situation with Frank had got progressively worse. Just looking down at his arms, Jim could see large amounts of bruises and he could feel innumerable others all over his body. He sighed again and picked himself up. He knew he would have to face the music sooner or later and sooner would be marginally less painful.

Every time Jim fled to the barley fields he felt a little more of their magic slip away from him.

 

3\. Feel her body rise  
As you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold

Jim wasn’t quite sure how to feel when he opened up his old family home. When he left for the Academy he hadn’t thought he would ever come back. Yet here he was. He heard Bones enter the house behind him and he felt grateful that the man was there.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Jim said dryly.

“It’s nice,” Bones replied. “Homely. Or it will be when it’s been cleaned up a bit.” To demonstrate his point, he ran a finger along a surface and brought it up covered in dust.

They spent the afternoon cleaning and tidying the house and unpacking their things. The evening found them sipping cocoa (rock and roll!) on the porch. Jim looked out on the view and suddenly sat up, remembering.

“There’s something I need to show you, Bones,” he said, taking the other’s hand.

“Alright, hold you horses,” Bones grumbled.

Jim led Bones down the road to the barley field. The last time he had been there, Jim had wanted to bask in his memories but had instead found himself clutching at echoes. Now was the time to make some new memories.

“I used to play here as a kid,” he explained.

Bones simply nodded. He knew better than to press Jim for details on his childhood.

“Run with me.”

“What?”

“I said run with me.”

Jim took off, laughing. Bones followed in his wake, greatly amused by his friend’s childishness.

“Jim, what’re you doing?”

“This is what we used to do,” Jim called back.

Without warning, Jim stopped and started to spin around, dragging his hands through the grains. Bones stopped too late and crashed into him. They landed in a heap, both laughing.

“I love you, Bones,” Jim said softly.

“What?” Bones was shocked.

“I said I love you.”

Jim reached up and kissed Bones. It was slow and gentle and full of promise.

“I love you too, Jim,” Bones whispered.

Jim could feel the magic seeping back in.

 

4\. Will you stay with me  
Will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley?

The second time that Bones visited the Kirk family home, Jim’s mother was there. Jim had never completely forgiven her for leaving him and Sam alone with Frank, but he managed to be civil. On the first night Jim retired early, saying that the journey had made him tired.

“Don’t be long, Bones. Miss you.”

Bones kissed him goodnight and stayed up a while longer, talking with Winona. When he eventually went up to bed, Jim was fast asleep. He slid between the sheets and gathered his boyfriend in his arms.

“Goodnight, darlin’. I love you.”

On the second night Jim and Bones walked out to the barley field. Bones led Jim out to a particular spot and stopped.

“Do you know where we are?” he asked.

“We’re in the field,” Jim replied.

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones muttered laughingly. “This is the spot where we first kissed.”

“Oh,” Jim started.

Before he could get any further, Bones was down on one knee. “You are without doubt the most annoying person I’ve ever met, but I love you anyway,” Bones said. “Jim, will you marry me?”

Jim stood stunned for a moment before nodding vigorously. “Yes,” he said, launching himself on Bones. “Yes!”

When Bones slipped the engagement ring onto his finger and then drew him into a deep kiss, the magic felt as strong as it ever had.

 

5\. See the children run  
As the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold

“Daddy! Papa says there’s something special you need to show us.”

Jim looked down at his son. “That’s right, David,” he said. “It’s something very special.”

The family walked down the road to the field. The children gazed at the golden expanse with wonder in their eyes. They had never seen anything like it before.

“Uncle Sam and I used to play here all summer when we were children,” Jim explained. “Now you can play here too.”

David and Georgina dashed off immediately. Joanna protested that, at 15, she was really too old for this sort of thing.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Jo,” Bones grumbled. “Go play with your brother and sister.”

Joanna huffed off, muttering something under her breath. It was no time at all, though, before she was laughing with her younger siblings.

Bones and Jim stood watching their children, their arms wrapped tightly around one-another. Jim sighed and nestled his head against his husband’s shoulder.

The sun was getting low in the sky when they walked back to the house. Joanna and David walked ahead, making plans to build a den the following day. Jim had Bones’ arm wound around his waist and he cradled Georgina in his arms. Her head was nodding on his shoulder. The magic was passing on to the new generation.


End file.
